Light and electron microscopic immunohistochemical studies of myocardial biopsy specimens from patients with well documented chronic Chagasic cadiomyopathy revealed marked thickening of the basement membranes of cardiac myocytes, endothelial cells and vascular smooth muscle cells. These basement membranes were found to contain large amounts of laminin, a basement membrane glycoprotein.